camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Allie James
Personality History Allie's mother, Ruby, was a professor at the university of California. She met Thoth at a convention in Memphis, Tennessee, and instantly fell in love. Soon after, Allie was born. Thoth stayed with Ruby until Allie was one, then left them. Before she left, Thoth told Ruby that he had to go, and Ruby, not wanting a child, tried to get Thoth to take Allie with her. Thoth refused. Allie grew up in a big, lonely mansion in Berkeley, California. Her mother tried to pretend that Allie didn't exist, that Thoth, or Sam as she knew him, had never met her. When Allie was seven, her mother was put in a phicalogical hospital. They tried to put Allie in fostor homes, but she always ran away. Eventuly they let her stay at her mothers mansion, and completly forgot about her. Allie still went to school every day, and then came home and read all evening. She found out about camp pyramid when Thoth appered to her and told her everything. She then made her way to camp Pyramid. Powers *Children of Thoth have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. *Children of Thoth have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure lunar energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Defensive #Children of Thoth, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Thoth dearly. #Children of Thoth are able to create shield out of Lunar energy #Children of Thoth the ability to force a false state of peace upon someone, making them blind to any attack for a very short time. Passive #Children of Thoth are innately proficient in both the strategy of and participation in combat. #Children of Thoth can mentally imprint marks onto surfaces without the need of scribing tools. #Children of Thoth can watches the clear night sky their mind psychically calculates the starry array, or use astrological celestial bodies to be able to interpret or predict the future events. Supplementary #Children of Thoth are stronger in the moonlight. ' ' #Children of Thoth have the ability to slightly calm the minds of everyone near them, no matter what side they are on. #Children of Thoth use some healing spells to heal most type wounds, and illness, with the exception of the fatal wound, or the side effect that were caused by an illness. (yes he is associated with magic since he did created it) Counsellor and Lieutenant Only #In rare cases, children of Thoth have the ability to alter the moods of a large group of those around them and even have telepathic powers. Trait #Children of Thoth are very intelligent, wise and clever. #Children of Thoth are known to speak many languages #Children of Thoth are able to give convincing counsel, whether it be good or bad. Relationships Category:Watergirl 19 Category:Characters Category:Counselors Category:Children of Thoth